Whips & Leather
by Tjin
Summary: Halloween with Leather and Whips
1. Whips & Leather

Whips & Leather.  
  
Xander glared at the small punk that had taken the last gun from the bin. I can't be a soldier without a gun.he thought in despair as he looked around the costume shop. A Pirate?he thought before he saw Larry walk out with one under his arm. Nope, Batman? No way. Hmmm... a gunblade? Nope, nothing else to go with It.growling in frustration he almost decided to dig up his camping funds and run to Partytown when he saw it.  
  
Gently picking up the twelve feet of braided leather Xander grinned at the 'New' costume and rushed to the front to check out.  
  
Ignoring the odd look the proprietor gave him as he bought the whip Xander still had the grin as he walked out, leaving Buffy and Willow to giggle over the dress they had found.  
  
--  
  
Rupert 'Ripper' Giles was walking through his library when a sudden crack like a gunshot and a scream of pain echoed through the room. He threw himself flat, bad old memories resurfacing in an instant as he did. "What the hell!?"  
  
"Ow! Ow! Ow!"  
  
Rupert frowned, he knew that voice. The British watcher crawled quickly around a corner, lying prone in case he was dealing with a sniper from outside. When he stuck his head around the corner, his jaw dropped, literally hitting the floor as he was so close already.  
  
Xander Harris was holding the side of his face, blood streaming down his cheek as he yelped.  
  
"Bugger!" Giles muttered, scrambling across the room. "How bad are you hit, Xander?"  
  
"Hit?" Xander winced, frowning at the librarian who was still half crouched on the floor. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Giles frowned, noting for the first time what the young man was wearing. "Where did you get those clothes?"  
  
"These?" Xander looked down, "I got them from home, my dad liked old detective movies so he had the hat and Uncle Rory had the jacket..." he got out before he was interrupted.  
  
"Bugger all!" Giles suddenly yelled, noticing something else. "Were you playing with a bullwhip in my library!?"  
  
"Umm..." Xander's eyes flitted around as he quickly stashed the bullwhip behind his back. "No?"  
  
Giles got to his feet quickly, "Out."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Out!"  
  
"Aw come on G..."  
  
"OUT!" Giles thundered, pointing to the door.  
  
Xander slowly slunk toward the door, leaving an extremely irate librarian behind him.  
  
--  
  
Ethan Rayne was just moving to close the door as a brunet rushed in. "I'm sorry miss, I was just closing up for the evening and I can't stay open for just you to find a costume." He said looking her over. She had money, of that he was sure of. But as he did not open the store for money, he merely wanting to do the spell and enjoy the choas that insued.  
  
And to do that he had to start the ceremony soon.  
  
Cordelia shrugged as she marched through the costume store. "I already have a costume, I had it specially made three weeks ago, but one of the last item got lost in the mail and I need it tonight." She said in distaste as she picked up the last piece to her costume and walked back to pay for it before leaving to get ready.  
  
Ethan Rayne sighed as he closed the door and turned towards the back. "I do hope you turn into something dreadful." He muttered as he prepared to start the spell.  
  
--  
  
Xander glared at the back of the pirate for several seconds as he toyed with the thought of striking out at him before shrugging it off and turning around.  
  
And nearly swallowing his tongue.  
  
Cordelia was dressed in a tight black leather body suit, mask, heels and bullwhip as she stormed down the hall in a fury.  
  
"What are you looking at Harris." She snarled as she saw him looking at her.  
  
Immedietly Xander's mind ran through several scenarios. Wow, it's Yin and Yang... a bitch dressed up as a cat? Nope that one wouln't work.he realized as he saw how angry she was. "I would comment Cordy, but I think you'd hit me." He said before ducking under her swing and heading for the library.  
  
Cordelia growled as Harris made his escape. She hated how he always managed to get under her skin like that. She hated it almost as much as she hated letting him get under her skin.  
  
With a last glare at his back Cordelia turned and went to find her date for the night.  
  
--  
  
As Ethan finished up the spell he felt the dark taint of evil spirits, the bright lights of good ones, the grey of the nuetrals and even a few animal spirits wash out to take control of thier new hosts.  
  
--  
  
Indianna sat up with a groan as he held his head in pain. "Next time if the locals don't drink it, neither do I." he swore as he looked around the town in confusion before focusing on the small demons running around everywhere.  
  
Groaning to himself he forced himself up and pulled the large whip from his belt. "Okay, an Evil Shaman I can get by with, power of God in a box I can accept," He muttered as he stared at the green skinned monsters in front of him. With a crack, a streak of blood appreared on the small demons face before it ran off screaming, the other two quickly decided to follow. "But Pigmy Demons in Hicksville USA, that just seems... wrong somehow." He muttered before looking around again.  
  
He noticed the differince quickly. The cars looked bigger and different, the signs were newer and even the houses he saw looked fake, as if they had been mass produced like the liberty ships.  
  
"XANDER!"  
  
At the shout Indiana spun around expecting some huge monster or creature to be charging him.  
  
Instead the sight was that of a girl dress like a Taiwanese hooker running towards him. "Sorry miss... who are you looking for?"  
  
The girl stared at him for a second before responding. "Xander this is no time to play, we have problems." She said as she looked him up and down. "You're not Xander are you."  
  
Shaking his head Indiana fliked the pistol towards one of the demons coming too close before the girl jumped in front of him.  
  
"NO. Xan... I mean whoever you are you can't shoot them, those are little kids in costumes." She said before the demon lunged through her and into the fist he threw.  
  
"Some costumes." He muttered looking at the unconscious micro-monster before him. "And who did you dress as Miss, Carmen Miranda turning tricks?"  
  
Willow stared at him for several seconds before shaking off the confusion."No look you're Xander, You're my best friend and you have been possesed by your Halloween costume and we need to find Buffy." She said before taking an uneeded breath.  
  
Indy stared at the redhead for several seconds before sighing, "We are being attacked by little monsters, I'm not in my body, you're non-corporeal and you want us to go looking for your dog? Listen lady, things are kinda stressed right now so I think I'll just be going."  
  
Any response was interupted by a screech he hadn't heard since Willy was in the cave of bugs. Turning he watched the Blonde running down the street with a stupid looking pirate following closely. "Why can't I ever just have a normal boring dig like other archeologists?" he muttered as he pulled the whip lose.  
  
--  
  
Selina watched from the rooftop as the dog creature ran off after baying at her for a few minutes. Well how on earth did THIS happen and who do I get to hurt for putting me in THIS body.she fumed as she looked over her changed self. "Ooh well, I guess its time to make the best of a good situation." She muttered as she stretched "At least who ever this is keeps her body in shape."  
  
Moving across the roof Selina mentally calculated the distance before taking a running start and leaping the distance to the nearby house. "My my my, seems who ever this is kept in better shape then I thought." She said with a smile. "Perhaps I should... thank her in some way."  
  
She knew her new body was self centered, Egocentric, and prideful, but she also knew she had a core of strength that would keep her above all the other sheep. She felt a kinship with her new body... almost.  
  
With a laugh, Selina slipped into one of the many upscale houses and started picking through the jewelry for the better items that would 'help' her host when she was gone. And if I don't go it will make me a tidy nest egg that will be lost in the confusion tonight.  
  
--  
  
Indiana glared at the object that had betrayed him.  
  
"See, you are Xander and she is Buffy." Willow said as she stood in the couch and watched her two friends stare at the mirror.  
  
Indy glared at the blonde as she whined about someone protecting her. "Listen princess, right now I'm about three steps away from choosing a snake over your company." He said before leaning towards her. "And that's saying something for ME."  
  
The blonde glared at him before turning on her heel and sweeping from the room with an indignant air.  
  
Looking at the ghost, Indiana sighed. "Sweetheart follow the princess and make sure she doesn't get herself killed." He groaned  
  
As Willow left to check on the slayer, a screech echoed through the house moments before the missing blond came rushing back into the room follow by a tall male.  
  
"Thank god you're here, something really weird is going on out there." Angel said as he entered the room.  
  
A sharp snap sounded and his lip was split down to his chin as he collapsed to the floor.  
  
"XANDER, NO!" Willow yelled as the lady weighed down his arm as she bawled about the lack of 'Honorable' men.  
  
"Sweetheart I don't know many things, but THIS joker was the exact same age in MY time." He muttered as he tried to free his arm again. "And I may not know much, but he was more of an annoying putz than you." He growled before leaning towards her. "And that's BEFORE I shot him." He said before his head was rocked by a slap.  
  
"Sir, you are NO gentlmen." Buffy said with a huff before turning away.  
  
Indy almost growled as he grabbed her and spun her around. "Listen LADY! I didn't sign on to be here, I didn't ask to for it and you can bet that in no way do I WANT to be here." He finished as he glared at the princess.  
  
With a snort she jerked her arm free of his grip. "Then DON'T be here." She said with a glare before leaving again.  
  
With a sigh Indy turned back to the ghost. "Go make sure 'Her Majesty' is fine."  
  
As the ghost left Indiana growled before turning back to the rising man. "So... Liam, it's been what, three years?" he asked as the man stared at him in confusion. "Come on now Angel, the last time I saw you you where lying in some bar in egypt with a knife in your skull."  
  
With a sudden rush of fear Angel looked from the bullwhip to the fedora. "Jones?" He asked in confusion as he looked closer at the boy in front of him. "Indiana?"  
  
Indy couldn't resest smiling at that. "I cant believe someone didn't stake you out in the desert and wait for the sun before now."  
  
--  
  
Selina quietly broke the latch on the window of the only house on the street that hadn't come off an assembly line.  
  
She had just slipped into the house when a redhead walked 'Through' the wall and stopped in surprise.  
  
"Cordellia? What are you doing here." The ghost asked as Selina cursed silently at this turn of events.  
  
"Looking for somewhere safe." She lied quickly as the redhead looked around.  
  
"Well, put some clothes on and help me find Buffy, she's run off and can't remember who she is." Willow said as she looked around the room before walking back through the wall in search of the slayer.  
  
--  
  
Angel stared at the reincarnation of a dead friend. "Indy? You died fifty years ago." He whispered at the specter in disbelief. "You took one last job with the O'Connels and the four of you just... disapeared."  
  
Indiana absently rubbed where the scar used to be as he tried to remember what had happened. "I remember Rick was trying to stay out of an argument Evie and I were having about Atlantis and what Plato meant in his writing when..." he paused as he tried to remember what had happened after that. "I don't remember."  
  
Thinking about it for a moment a thought struck him. "Wait a minute. if I'm fifty years dead how the heck did this kid dress up as me for halloween." He demanded as Angel hung his head.  
  
"You remember you told Walt Lucas some of your more... colorful exploits?" he said carefully as he tried to explain without making his old friend mad.  
  
After he nodded Angel continued. "Well it seems he told some of your stories to his son... who made several major movies about them after your death."  
  
Staring at the vampire as if he had gone insane Indiana sighed as he tried to remember some of the stories he had let George in on. "Please tell me he didn't do the search for Excalibur." He begged the ensouled vampire.  
  
Luaghing at some of the memories from that journey, Angel shook his head. "Thankfully no... but he did use the story about the Ark of the Covenent, the Stones of Shiva and the Grail."  
  
Winching in pain Indy rubbed his chest at the memory of the Shaman. "ohh lord... they told about the belly dancer that was more belly then dancer." He begged as Angel collapsed in laughter.  
  
"No... not in that one, but I do think he used that story as a basis for a character in another movie."  
  
The conversation was cut short at a crash from the kitchen. 


	2. Whips & Leather 2

Indiana stifled a growl as Liam ran after the princess, leaving him in the house with a ghost.

Turning around to give Casper an order, Indy stopped in surprise as he stared at the black leather clad form before him.

"Are you just gonna stare or are you gonna say something?" Selina demanded as the young male continued to stare.

Taking a deep breath to center himself, he drew his eyes back up to her face and he finally managed to find words to fit the situation. "Wow," he exhaled in a rush as the leather clad form slowly saunter past him.

Selina smiled at the boy as she trailed a finger across his chin. "More coherent than most and more honest than the rest," she said with a smirk before nodding towards the door. "I think your friend just ran off," she informed him as he finally blinked.

Swallowing the excess saliva, Indiana shook off the effect the woman seemed to have on him before looking at the redheaded ghost. "Tree gal, go find someone that knows how to stop this. Miss Kitty, you should probably come with me, it's dangerous out there," he said as she stretched against the counter before he shook his head and took his jacket off. "And I really need you to put that on, we're going to attract enough attention without being mobbed by horny teenaged boys."

With a smirk, Selina pulled the worn leather coat on and looked back at the young man that was making a considerable effort to keep his focus elsewhere. "I'm modest, what now?"

"Lady, I doubt anything you do is modest," Indiana said as he finished checking the revolver and slipping it back into the holster. "We gotta find the lady useless and harp boy," he said before leading the way out the door.

With a smile, Selina followed the only man besides the bat that had managed not to become completely useless when she showed up. /And he has a better sense of humor than tall dark and brooding ever did/ she thought before smirking again. /Maybe I can look him up when I get back to my own body./

Indiana, for his part, had a growing sense of dread as the woman following him just smiled all the wider. /She's probably gonna rip my skin off/ he though in despair before remembering what she was wearing under his jacked and had to force himself to focus on tracking the princess and the vampire.


	3. Whips & Leather 3

Lawrence Evermore, Privateer, Pirate, Corsair, Self Described Scum. Grinned at the shivering damsel as he considered all the things he would do to her before either ransoming her back to her family or selling her on the black market.

Reaching down, he pulled the cowering woman to her feet and blinked at the open handed smack he received for his trouble.

While some would shrug it off as not meaning anything from the stuck up noble, Lawrence took it as a personal insult.

Pulling his arm back to return the strike, with interest, Lawrence was surprised when a whistling sound that reminded him of his many stints strapped to the mainsail was followed by a thin line wrapping around his upraised arm.

Turning his glare towards the object detaining him, he followed the then strips of braided leather back to its source.

--

Indiana glared at the honest to god pirate as he kept a firm grip on the whip. "I'm not sure about you, but I was raised not to hit a woman." Indy growled.

With a jerk the pirate tried to pull him off guard as the swashbuckler grabbed for the flintlock at his waist.

Taking a step forward, Indiana jerked the whip back with all his might and grinned as the drunken seaman stumbled towards him. Curling his hand into a fist Indy started to swing.

Only to check his punch when a leather clad boot swung up from beside him and connected heavily with the man's chin.

As the pirate slumped to the ground, Indy looked over at his black leather clad companion with a glare. "I had it under control." He growled as the catwoman simply smirked at him and walked over to the unconscious man.

"Ooh, what's wrong, did I spoil your macho fist fight" Selina said with a fake pout as she patted the smelly man down and finally pulled a bulging sack from his waist.

Indiana watched as she stole from the man he had just been attempting to hit before shrugging it off. "No, I just… really wanted to hit him." The world renowned Doctor Jones said with a frown as he tried to find a reason for his desire to assault the man.

Looking through the jewelry, Selina snorted in disgust before she tossed the bag back on the ground. "Cheap fakes and costume jewelry, nothing worth the time it took to snatch it." She declared as Angel finally caught up with them.

"We've gotta move, Spikes moving this way with about twenty mini demons." The ensouled vampire said as he grabbed Buffy's arm.

He tried to ignore her struggling as he led to other two towards the nearest building when she jerked in time with the sound of a solid blow and went limp. Looking at the slayer in shock, Angel found her unconscious.

The possessed Cordelia Chase rubbed her knuckles slightly as she glared at the woman in his arms. Catching his look, the cheerleader shrugged. "She was getting on my nerves." She stated and smiled at the humorous snort from Doctor Jones.

Angel was prepared to argue about hitting her when Spike showed up at the entrance to the alley.

Ignoring the desire to defend Buffy from her friends, he bolted into the darkened building with his unconscious love in his arms. By the time he had set her down somewhere safe Indiana and Selina had closed and locked the door.

As the impacts against the door started to affect it, Indiana, Selina and Angel prepared to fight.

--

Rupert Giles sneered at his old friend as Ethan tried to crawl away. "This would be a lot easier if you weren't such a prat Ethan." The once terrifying Ripper said as he flicked some blood off his knuckles. "Tell me how to end the curse and I'll let Travers and his lackeys deal with you."

Drawing in a pained breath, Ethan grinned through his split lip. "Ohh Rupert, you're beginning to sound like your old self again." He mocked and screamed as the

Watcher's shoe came down on his hand.

Twisting his foot, Giles tried to cause as much pain as he could without knocking the chaos mage unconscious. "Tell me how to end the spell Ethan." He ordered and snarled at his old friend's defiant shake of his head.

Taking his foot off the hand Giles aimed a kick at the mans kidneys and suppressed a wince at the memories of the pain that strike would cause. "I really am trying to atone for past actions here Ethan, trying to make the world a safer place. And then you come along and drag me right back down to your level."

Waiting for any type of response, Giles finally shifted the weakened man's knees and pressed his foot down on the man's crotch. "Listen here you bloody shite, I'll give you one last time to answer before I make you a eunuch." The watcher swore as the cause of all the chaos outside froze in fear.

Ethan was half tempted to believe Rupert was bluffing when the watcher applied more pressure then he would have liked to his anatomy. "THE BUST! BREAK THE BUST!" The chaos worshiper shrieked in pain and slumped as the pressure was removed.

Picking up the bust of Janus, Giles hurled the nearly two thousand year old piece of art against the far wall.

Glancing back where he had left Ethan, Giles was only slightly surprised the man had slithered off somewhere.

--

Indiana struggled against the possessed children as Spike mocked the princess that had only recently regained consciousness. He increased his struggles as the bleached ass bent down to bite when a wave of dizziness dragged him away.

Leaving Xander back in control of his body.

And the slayer back in control of hers.

--

Xander sat at the library table as he leafed through another book.

Scattered around were books in Ancient Hebrew, Sumerian, Greek, Latin and Babylonian.

As Buffy Willow and Giles entered the library, Xander glanced up at the trio before looking back down at the book and scribbling in a notebook.

"I assume from the collection of literature that you kept something from Halloween?" Giles asked as Xander nodded distractedly.

Finishing up his scribbling, Xander looked up with a half smirk before slipping the faded leather fedora on.

--

Yes I know it seemed rushed (So sorry.) But I Really Really REALLY needed to finish this series up.


End file.
